starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джедай
Джедай ( ) — адепт светлой стороны Силы, служащий Ордену джедаев и использовавший мистическую энергию - Силу. Главным оружием джедаев был световой меч с лезвием из чистой энергии. Джедаи боролись за мир и справедливость в Галактической Республике, как правило, против своих заклятых врагов, Ситов и тёмных джедаев, являвшихся сторонниками тёмной стороне Силы. Несмотря на то, что за свою историю Орден подвергался почти полному уничтожению пять раз, во времена Империи ситов Дарта Ревана, и вскоре после этого, Триумвиратом ситов под предводительством Дарта Нихилуса, во время Первой чистки джедаев, после этого спустя 4000 лет, во время Великого истребления джедаев, начатого Дартом Сидиусом и затем, спустя столетие, во время Третьей чистки джедаев произошедшей в Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Однако каждый раз Орден возрождался, и в том была немалая заслуга семьи Скайуокер, сыгравшую важную роль в истории джедаев. История джедаев , один из самых прославленных и могущественных джедаев в истории Галактики]] Общество джедаев сформировалось на Тайтоне, и изначально представляло собой группу исследователей-философов, однако со временем их стали почитать как хранителей мира и спокойствия в Галактике. Мощь, которую им давало владение таинственной Силой и световым мечом, ставшим их отличительным признаком, воодушевила многих жителей Галактики. Спокойное и осмотрительное поведение сделало джедаев превосходными посланниками мира во времена конфликтов или споров. Однако при всей их могущественности, джедаев было крайне мало. Часто, в периоды напряжённости и смуты, им приходилось вступать в столкновения с силами зла, бросавшими вызов порядкам и устоям которым служили джедаи. Самыми известными противниками джедаев были ситы. Эти тёмные войны были полной противоположностью джедаев и их заклятыми врагами, противостояние которым не раз погружало Галактику в пучину войн. Во времена кризиса, ситы могли использовать Тёмную сторону Силы, чтобы ослабить джедаев и заглушить их способность предвидения. Основой жизненного пути джедая стали мудрость и терпение, опиравшиеся на быстрые и решительные действия, когда это было необходимо. Однако, иногда Совет джедаев действовал нерешительно, как в случае Мандалорских войн, когда совет предпочёл промедлить и дождаться естественного урелигурированяи конфликта без вмешательство со стороны джедаев. Бездействие Ордена подстрекало Ревана к тому чтобы восстать против него и дать отпор его устоям, что в конечном итоге привело к Галактической войне джедаев. Этот конфликт стёр грань между джедаями и ситами в глазах обычных жителей Галактики, для который обе стороны несли вину за разрушение таких планет как Катарр, Телос IV и Тарис. Спустя тысячелетия, мастер-сит Дарт Сидиус, воплотил свой хитроумный план. Под видом своего альтер эго Палпатина, он занял пост Верховного Канцлера Республики, развязал Войны клонов, подорвал авторитет джедаев в Галактике, а затем, одним мастерским ударом, уничтожил Орден джедаев и убил большинство его членов, в конечном итоге обретя полную власть над Галактикой, и провозгласив себя Императором, преобразовал Республику в Галактическую Империю. Однако даже такая катастрофа не смола полностью истребить джедаев, и в течение одного поколения они вернулись, основав Новый орден джедаев. Позже джедаи встали на защиту Галактики во время ужасной войны с Йужань-вонгами, падения Новой Республики и создания Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов. Путь джедая Для того чтобы стать джедаем необходимо было иметь проницательный ум и быть глубоко преданным делу Ордена. Вступление на этот путь, означало, пожертвовать свою жизнь служению идеалам, которые свято чтились джедаями. Процесс отбора новых последователей начинался с выявления тех, кто проявлял способности владения Силой, после чего, их, сразу после рождения или спустя некоторое время, отправляли в Храм джедав на Корусанте или в меньшие анклавы джедаев, где они становились падаванами. Обучение джедая начиналось с изучения Кодекса, которого он обязан был строго придерживаться в течении всей жизни. Во время этого периода учеников обучали рациональному мышлению, терпению и доброжелательности. Кодекс джедаев учил, что такие эмоции как ненависть, гнев и страх ведут к Тёмной стороне Силы, по этой причине они были недопустимы для джедая. Обучение , падаваны многое познавали на личном опыте]] Детей, обучавшихся на джедаев, называли юнлинги и их обучали представители более почётных "каст", опытные мастера-джедаи, раскрывающие им основы пути джедая и могущества Силы. После Руусана, практика брать в ученики только детей стала общепризнанной. Однако много позже, на Явине IV, ставшим новой штаб-квартирой Ордена, в качестве джедаев-учеников набирались взрослые, которые поначалу занимались с мастером-джедаем Люком Скайуокером, а после переходили под начало других мастеров, руководивших небольшими группами. С образованием Нового Ордена джедаев, вновь возвратилась практике обучения юнлингов детского возраста. Когда кто-то из учеников достигал удовлетворительного понимания пути джедая, его, как правило, брал под свою опеку один из членов Ордена джедаев, который становился его куратором до полного завершения обучения. На начальных этапах этого периода обучения, мастер и падаван отправлялись на задания вместе. Спустя какое-то время, мастера отправляли своих учеников на задания самостоятельно. Таким образом, они давали им возможность получить личный опыт и приобрести полезные знания и навыки на практике. Однако не все ученики становились падаванами мастеров-джедаев. Во времена Старой Республики, юнлинги, которые небыли выбраны для продолжения обучения в качестве падаванов до достижения тринадцатилетия, переводились в одно из подразделений Корпуса обслуживания джедаев. Одним из таких юнлигов мог стать юный Оби-Ван Кеноби, если бы не события на Бендомире, после которых Квай-Гон Джинн взял его своим падаваном. Жизненный уклад Образ жизни джедая был строго привязан к Кодексу, согласно которому джедай обязался соблюдать самодисциплину, быть ответственным и служить обществу. Джедай должен был контролировать свои эмоции и отказаться от владения какой-либо собственностью. Они обязались чтить любую жизнь, законы, сам Орден и взаимоотношения между учителем и учеником. Следуя принципу сострадания, джедай был защитником слабых и обязан был оказывать помощь нуждающимся в ней. Согласно правилам, прописанным в Кодексе, джедай должен был понимать светлые и тёмные стороны вещей, уметь видеть суть, обращать внимание на то, что срыто и проявлять осторожность даже в мелочах. Однако главным для джедая было служение Республике и восприятие Силы. До Руусанской реформы жизнь джедаев была менее скована рамками Кодекса, как и сам Орден, организация которого была более лояльной и предоставляла больше личной свободы для рыцарей и магистров входящих в него. Однако позже руководство Ордена стало более централизованным, сконцентрировавшись вокруг Высшего совета. , на протяжении тысячелетий он был обителью Ордена.]] Известно, что ранние джедаи использовали щиты и доспехи для личной защиты в бою, а так же активно пользовались бластерами совместно со световыми мечами. Позже, когда световой меч стал автономнее, лишившись внешнего блока питания и соединяющего кабеля, джедаи отказались от использования другого оружия в пользу светового меча как единственного средства нападения и защиты. Световой меч выполнял не только прагматичную функцию, но и имел большое значение как символ. Он делал своего владельца узнаваемым, оказывал мощное визуальное воздействие, и наносил точные, почти хирургические, повреждения, что делало его более "чистым" оружием, чем бластер, который оценивался Оби-Ваном как "нецивилизованное", "неуклюжее" и "непредсказуемое" оружие. Так же джедаи до-реформисткой эпохи (Старый Орден джедаев) не имели строгой формы одежды и облачались в одежды, выбранные согласно личным предпочтениям, хотя многие мастера выбирали традиционную робу. В неё входила туника, плащ, иногда жилет, обычно различных оттенков белого и коричневого, хотя серый цвет так же был характерен для верхней туники. После Реформы эта форма одежды стала традиционной для джедаев. Так же в облачение джедая входили брюки, оби, кожаный полевой поясной ремень с сумками для снаряжения и кожаные сапоги. Цвета одежды джедаев были призваны олицетворять их гармонию с Силой, и формировали контраст с одеждой ситов, которые облачались в робы преимущественно чёрного цвета. В соответствии с философией непривязанности, одежда рассматривалась как расходный материал. Это исходило из того, что владение воспринималось как одна из форм привязанности, которую джедаям было запрещено иметь. По этой причине, большинство джедаев проводили жизнь в бедности, не смотря на то, что ни в чём не чувствовали нужды, благодаря инфраструктуре Ордена и поддержке Республики, обеспечивающих их всем необходимым. В период до Великой войны ситов, в силу вступило правило, согласно которому джедаям было запрещено иметь сильную привязанность, так как полагалось, что эмоции связанные с ней могли привести на Тёмную сторону. По этой причине джедаям было запрещено вступать в брак. Однако этот запрет неоднократно нарушался. Так, несмотря на запрет, Рисс Каирн был влюблён в женщину. Эта привязанность привела его к Тёмной стороне, после того как он убил её, обнаружив с другим мужчиной. Ещё одним примером того, что запрет на брак был необходимостью, являлся Энакин Скайуокер, которого страх потерять свою тайную жену Падме Амидалу, в конечном итоге привёл к падению на Тёмную сторону, однако позже, любовь к своему сыну Люку Скайуокеру вернула его назад к свету. Не смотря на запрет привязанности и брака, джедаи не обязаны были сохранять целомудрие. Однако многие из них практиковали воздержание или же целибат, рассматривая секс как потворство своим желаниям и ненужное действие. Однако известно что, по крайней мере, один раз Орден одобрил заключение брака джедаю. Ки-Ади-Мунди было позволено вступить в полигамный брак, от которого у него родилось семь дочерей, в связи с низкой рождаемостью у цереан. Так же Раник Солусар получил дисциплинарное наказание от Совета за женитьбу и рождение ребёнка, но не был исключён из Ордена. Не смотря на запрет, у многих джедаев были отношения как с не джедаями, например отношения Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, Квинлана Воса и Хэйлин Хентз, Нейя Халкиона и Сцеры Хорн, Этейн Тер-Мукан с клоном-коммандос Дарманом Скиратой, так и с членами Ордена, как между Китом Фисто и Эйлой Секурой, Квай-Гон Джинном и Талой, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Сири Тачи, Толмом и Т'ра Саа. Отношения между падаванами так же небыли редкостью, так, Мак Лотор и Касс Тод, принявшие смерть вместе, после своего первого поцелуя произнесли клятву "нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем, кроме Силы, смерти и любви". Многие из этих отношений привели к трагедиям. Но, как в случае Ревана, признавшегося в своих чувствах к Бастиле, после того как смог вернуть её из падения во тьму, личная привязанность оказалась во благо. Некоторые из джедаев шли в открытое столкновение по этому вопросу с Орденом. Это привело Джоли Биндо к противостоянию со своей женой Наямой Биндо во время Великой войны ситов. Биндо самостоятельно обучал свою жену Силе, но не смог помешать её падению на Тёмную сторону. Однако, не смотря на это, он не был исключён из Ордена и был возведён в ранг рыцаря-джедая. Это решение подорвало его веру в мудрость совета, и Биндо ушёл в добровольное изгнание. До Великой войны ситов многие джедаи свободно вступали в брак и имели семьи. Известны случаи, когда семьи полностью состояли из джедаев, как семья Андура Санрайдера. Дети из таких семей зачастую были чувствительны к Силе. Некоторые семьи сохранились и после Великой войны ситов, но продолжали семейную линию те её члены, которые не были джедаями. Известными джедайскими семьями поздней Республики были семья Кун и семья Диат. Однако, возможно, что некоторые джедаи имели право вступать в брак не в виде исключения, а как обычные люди. Нескольким Кореллианским джедаям (Кейраеу Халкуону во времена Старой Республики и Коррану Хорну во времена Новой Республики) было позволено вступить в брак и завести детей без каких либо последствий. Было ли это связано с соглашением между джедаями и планетарным правительством Кореллии, известной своей семейно ориентированной культурой, или исключительно личным выбором, направленным против Кодекса джедаев ни известно, за исключением того, что брак Нейяна Халкиона не был одобрен Советом. Корелианские джедаи имели много отличий от традиционных джедаев, как в отношении внешнего вида и одежды, так и в нежелании брать задания за приделами своей родной системы. Ко времени формирования Нового Ордена джедаев, запрет на браки был снят или забыт, так как многие члены Ордена имели супругов и детей, в том числе и гранд-мастер Ордена, чья жена так же была мастером-джедаем. Путь джедая обязывал придерживаться его на протяжении всей жизни. Вступив на него однажды, джедай становился частью Ордена джедаев, служению которому он посвящал всю свою жизнь, узнавая больше о природе Силы и исполняя волю Совета джедаев. До Войн клонов, только двадцать джедаев, в рангах мастеров или выше, навсегда добровольно покинули Орден. Правда существует неопределённость, эта информация касается пост-Руусанского периода или же захватывает более ранние этапы развития Ордена, а может, имеется в виду буквально вся история, не известно. Но, тем не менее, самыми знаменитыми из них были граф Дуку и мастер Фаниус. Их называли Потерянные Двадцать или просто "Потерянные". Сила Джедаев объединяло их стремление к познанию Силы - энергетического поля, исходящего от всех живых существ. Сила была напрямую связана с микроскопическими организмами, называемыми мидихлорианами. Благодаря ним, каждое живое существо имело связь с Силой. Джедаи стремились получить представления о сущности Силы, применяя полученные знания для защиты и помощи тем, кому обязались служить. Они считали, что познание Силы возможно только через её изучение, а полученные знания необходимо использовать исключительно для того, чтобы сделать окружающую их вселенную лучше. Эта идея являлась основополагающей для приверженцев Светлой стороны Силы. Своих учеников, джедаи учили использовать Силу для исцеления и обороны, но никогда не использовать её в порывах гнева или страха. Тем не менее, за историю Ордена джедаев несколько его членов предпочли другой, более тёмный путь использования Силы, так как он предлагал быстрейший и наименее затратный путь обретения могущества, в то время как познание Светлой стороны требовало терпения и усилий. Это противостояние в пути изучения Силы породило ситов, извечных врагов джедаев. .]] В течение всей жизни джедаи старались как можно глубже понять и укрепить свою связь с Силой, чтобы взаимодействовать с ней как единое целое, что отличало их от ситов, которые стремились подчинить себе Силу и получить над ней контроль. Такая связь достигалась через усердные тренировки и медитации, позволявших достигнуть полной гармонии между психической, физической и эмоциональной составляющими внутреннего мира. Следование этому пути требовал строгой самодисциплины, и могло привести к продлению жизни джедая, однако не всем джедаям удавалось раскрыть свой истинный потенциал. Неспособность раскрыть свои возможности и неудачи разочаровывали джедаев, что приводило к ослаблению связи с Силой, что в свою очередь приводило к новым неудачам. Это было главной причинной, почему ситы считали себя могущественнее джедаев. За короткое время, последователи Тёмной стороны могли достичь своих предельных возможностей и силы, в то время как мало кто из джедаев достигал такого уровня, но даже те, кто смог его достичь, редко использовали максимум своих возможностей. Путь Тёмной стороны стал большим искушением для многих джедаев. Им он казался быстрее и легче. Однако встав на него, они вставали на путь саморазрушения, и многие джедаи, раз коснувшиеся Тёмной стороны, уже не моли сопротивляться её влечению. И хотя некоторым из них удалось вновь встать на путь света, многие всё же пали во тьму и стали Тёмными джедаями, часть из которых стала членами Ордена ситов. Кроме совращения джедаев, Темная сторона приводила к ослаблению способностей джедаев и замутнению видения происходящих событий. По этим причинам изучение Тёмной стороны было строжайше запрещено Советом джедаев. Но тех, кто всё же пал на Тёмную сторону, джедаи старались спасти. Для джедаев, убийство было самым крайним средством. Эта черта была одновременно как сильной, так и слабой стороной Ордена. Световой меч Традиционным оружием джедая был световой меч, который в руках опытного фехтовальщика был эффективным оружием даже против противника вооруженного оружием дальнего боя. Достижение такого уровня мастерства, требовало высокого уровня концентрации, и долгих и упорных тенировок. Ученики отрабатывали приёмы боя со световыми мечами на дистанционных тренажерах, а дети использовали тренировочные мечи. Для повышения навыков, между учениками джедаями устраивались спарринги. Из-за того, что весь вес светового меча приходился на рукоять, это оружие было крайне неудобно в обращении. Для того чтобы хорошо владеть своим оружием, джедаю необходимо было достичь высокого уровня концентрации, что в свою очередь повышало его связь с Силой. Сборка первого светового меча являлась обязанностью падавана, так как сложная структура меча и начальная зарядка элемента питания требовала определённых познаний Силы, что делала этот процесс важной частью обучения. Для создания своего меча падавану был необходим уникальный кристалл, формирующий лезвие светового меча, который он должен был отыскать самостоятельно. Поиск кристалла являлось одним из последних испытаний для падавана перед сборкой своего меча. В эпоху Гражданской войны джедаев, многие джедаи цереане использовали в своих световых мечах специальные кристаллы каша, в качестве средство для медитации. Они использовались для очищения сознания от посторонних мыслей, чтобы создать идеальную обстановку для медитации. Кристалл помогал очистить сознание владельца меча даже в напряжённой схватке. Когда перед падаваном вставала задача конструирования светового меча, он начинал поиски компонентов для него. Начиналось всё с медитации в кристальной пещере, находящейся на Илуме или Дантуине, которое помогало получить видение, представляющее образ меча, который должен был быть создан падаваном. Создание светового меча считалось важнейшей вехой на пути джедая к получению звания рыцаря, и имело сильное символическое значение. Во времена Старой Республики была распространена традиция, когда мастер-джедай дарил свой световой меч самому успешному ученику. Такой чести была удостоена ученик джедай Номи Санрайдер, получившая от своего учителя, мастер Тона, его световой меч, как свидетельство большого потенциала, который он разглядел в ней. Но несмотря на большую признательность учеников, получивших такой почётный подарок, учителя всё равно подчёркивали важность умения сборки меча и требовали от учеников создания своего собственного, уникального светового меча. Три столпа джедаев В основе Кодекса джедаев, а так же всего Ордена джедаев, лежали три основных принципа: Сила, Знание и Самодисциплина. Три столпа, формирующие повседневную жизнь джедая, были воплощены в виде скульптур, размещённых перед главным входом Храма джедаев на Корусанте.[Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы ]] Первым столпом была Сила, как единая сущность, объединяющая всех живых существ. Давая определение Силе, мастер Сабла-Мандибу описал джедаев как "плавающих в Силе, каждое мгновение своей жизни - дышащих ею, пробующий её, следующих её потокам вслед за своим предназначением". Симбиоз мидихлориан с живыми существами был ключом к пониманию Силы, но эта биологическая взаимосвязь не была основной целью изучения джедаев. Они рассматривали своё отношение к Силе через два её аспекта: Единую Силу и Жизненную Силу. Столп Знание, нёс идею того, что джедай не мог бы исполнить свою роль без интенсивного обучения и накопления мудрости. Чтобы облегчения поиск и хранение знаний, в Храме было оборудовано величайшее хранилище знаний, известное как Архив джедаев. В дополнение к архиву и библиотеке, в Храме находилось ещё несколько хранилищ, где размещались голокроны Ордена. Для того чтобы ориентироваться во всех этой грандиозной коллекции существовали библиотекари, которые всегда могли подсказать, где можно отыскать необходимую информацию. И последний, столп Самодисциплины, известный как Третий столп. Учеников постигших первые два столпа не допускали до занятий по боевой и физической подготовке. После того, как ученики были готовы к изучению курса самодисциплины, их ждало разочарование, так как прежде чем приступить к курсу интенсивных тренировок со световым мечом, они обязаны были освоить более строгие формы медитации и самоконтроля. Только после того как ученики познавали себя и научились управлять своим разумом, эмоциями и телом, они могли приступить к первым занятиям со световым мечом. Ранги джедаев Чтобы показать персональный уровень владения Силой, Орден учредил для джедаев последовательность рангов. Каждый член Ордена проходил через четыре основных ранга. Иерархия *Младший джедай (или юнлинг, начинающий, "Подающий надежды джедай") — это самые молодые члены Ордена джедаев. Ранг младший джедай обозначал ребенка со способностями к Силе, иногда употреблось сочетание «подающий надежды». В очень молодом возрасте потенциальных джедаев забирали из родного дома и определяли в тренировочную группу. Если до 13 лет младший джедай не был выбран в падаваны кем-то из рыцарей-джедаев, он получал назначение в Корпус обслуживания джедаев. В зависимости от области талантов студента он попадал в один из корпусов: аграрный, медицинский, образовательный или исследовательский. В случае если ученик не подходил для зачисления в тот или иной корпус, могло приняться решение обо исключение его из Ордена. и его падаван Энакин Скайуокер.]] *Джедай-падаван - ранг присваиваемый младшим джедаям после того, как их выбирает в личные ученики рыцарь-джедаев или мастер-джедай. Право получить это звание имели только те, кто успешно прошёл Испытание посвящения, после чего падаваны, как правило, это ученики, достигшие подросткового возраста, завершаю своё обучение в академии. По традиции падаваны рас, имеющих волосяной покров на голове, отращивали длинную косичку за ухом. Падаваны рас, не имеющих волос, должны были обозначить себя ювелирными украшениями, татуировками или каким либо другим образом. Рыцарь-джедай или мастер-джедай могли обучать только одного ученика, и прежде, чем взять нового, должны были довести до рыцарства предыдущего. Такая практика была введена после Великой войны ситов. Некоторые мастера-джедаи брали больше, чем одного падавана, когда это разрешал Совет джедаев, но такие случаи были редки. Понятие падаван практически исчезло в то время, когда Академией джедаев на Явине IV руководил Люк Скайуокер. Эквивалентом падавана был ранг джедая-ученика. Ранг падаван вернулся в употребление между 40 и 130 ПБЯ. мастер-джедай и глава Ордена джедаев. Член Совета джедаев.]] *Рыцарь-джедай - звание получаемое дисциплинированным и хорошо обученным подаваном, если тот успешно проходил Испытания джедаев, что являлось окончанием почти десятилетнего периода индивидуального обучения с мастером. Испытания сочетали Испытание плоти, Испытание храбрости, Испытание умения и Испытание духа. Иногда, совершившего выдающийся (обычно героический) поступок, падавана могли произвести в рыцари] без испытаний. После успешного прохождения всех испытаний претендентом, его падаванская косичка обрезалась членом Высшего совета, и джедай вступал на новую ступень своей жизни в качестве рыцаря. Больше не находясь под опекой мастера, рыцарь был волен самостоятельно выбирать миссии поручаемые Советом, путь дальнейшего обучения по одной из трёх ветвей рыцарства или взять себе собственного падавна. *Мастер-джедай - звание присваиваемое рыцарю достигшему большого понимании Силы и успешно обучившего падавана, доведя его до звания рыцаря-джедая. Самоприсваивание ранга мастера осуждалось, но данная практика была редкостью в последние дни Ордена, однако нередко такое случалось во время войн или при роспуске Ордена. Самые мудрые и опытные джедаи, из числа мастеров, назначались в качестве членов Совета джедаев. Высший совет состоял из 12 мастеров, пять из которых имели пожизненное членство, четверо с длительным членством и трое с коротким временем пребывания в Высшем совете. Избранный лидер совета был известен как глава Ордена джедаев, в качестве которого часто выбирали действующего гранд-мастера, признанного главу Ордена. Специализация После того как падаван становился рыцарем, перед ним вставал выбор продолжения обучения по одной из трёх ветвей обучения джедаев. Выбор зависел от личных предпочтений рыцаря, его талантов и навыков. Возможность вступить в ряды джедаев-защитников, джедаев-консулов или джедаев-стражей была открыта для всех прошедших Испытания джедаев. В дополнение к специализации, Высший совет мог потребовать от рыцарей исполнения воинской обязанности, чтобы встань на защиту Республики в случае опасности. В таком случае рыцарям присваивались воинские звания. Джедай-защитник Рыцари, предпочитавшие вести активные действия против последователей тёмной стороны Силы и других угроз Республики, были известны как носители титула Защитник. Защитники сосредотачивались на мастерском владении световым мечом, поэтому большую часть своего обучения они проводили в спаррингах, совершенствуя свои навыки владения мечом, улучшая физическую форму и изучая искусство рукопашного боя. Они уделяли большое внимание тем способностям Силы, которые позволяли им максимально быстро и эффективно вывести противника из боя, а так же которые позволяли увеличить их силу, скорость, ловкость и выносливость. Мастера, достигшие наиболее высоких результатов в этой специализации, были известны как Мастера боя. *Джедай-ас - такое звание носили члены Корпуса джедаев-истребителей, и были известны как были высококвалифицированные пилоты, совмещавшие превосходные навыки пилотирования и мастерское владение Силой. *Джедай-инструктор - так называли закалённых в боях мастеров, передающих свой опыт молодым ученикам Ордена. Самым опытным джедаям-инструкторам в академии присваивался титул военачальник Высшего совета, который был ответственен за назначение новых инструкторов. *Джедай-миротворец - это звание присваивалось джедаям специализировавшихся на охране правопорядка в Галактике и обеспечивающих выполнения законов в районах Внешнего Кольца. Зачастую они служили символом Ордена в тех регионах, где о джедаях никогда не слышали. Миротворцы сотрудничали с местной полицией и правительством, выступали в качестве дипломатов для поддержания мира между планетами. Адепты этого класса, служившие на Корусанте, входили в Силы безопасности Храма джедаев, защищали Храм и его окрестности от возможной угрозы. Носители этого звания могли также подразделяться на классы Защитник Ворот, Амбал и Снайпер. *Джедай оружейный мастер - это мастера-джедаи освоившие техники владения экзотическими видами оружия. Их так же называли специалистами по оружию. Оружейные мастера были одними из самых искусных бойцов в Ордене. Джедай-консул Баррисс Оффи во время Войн клонов.]] Это рыцари, которые фокусировались не на физическом совершенствовании, а на мастерском владении Силы и обострении ментальных навыков. Джедаи выбравшие путь Консула тесно сотрудничали с Дипломатическим корпусом Республики и медицинскими учреждениями. Под надзором Совета примирения, Консулы работали целителями, провидцами и исследователями, используя световой меч исключительно для самообороны. Наиболее умелые и обученные мастера-джедаи получали почётное звание мастера-мудреца. *Джедай-посланник - звание джедаев бывшими связными между Сенатом и вновь открытыми мирами, джедаи-посланники часто получали просьбы от иностранных правительств об оказании посреднической помощи в переговорах с Республикой. В отличие от джедаев-дипломатов, посланники представляли интересы исключительно Республики и не принимали политических решений в пользу какой-либо из сторон. *Джедай-ремесленник *Джедай-дипломат *Джедай-целитель *Джедай-хранитель знаний *Джедай-исследователь *Джедай-провидец За кулисами * Слово «Jedi» происходит от японского «Jidai Geki», что в переводе означает «историческая драма»: так в Японии назывались телесериалы о временах самурайских воинов. Лукас как-то упомянул в интервью, что смотрел «Jidai Geki», когда бывал в Японии, и ему понравилось это слово. * Образ джедая повлиял на идеологию неоимпериализма («гуманитарного или миротворческого империализма») США, которые оставляют за собой право вмешиваться во внутренние дела любой страны, если там нарушены права человека, проводятся этнические чистки (Операция НАТО против Сербии (1999)|Война в Косово 1999), назревает гуманитарная катастрофа (операция «Возрождение Надежды» в Сомали 1992—1994) или создаются базы для террористов (бомбардировки Судана и Афганистана в 1998). * Образ джедая лишен расизма и проповеди какой-либо национальной исключительности. Джедаем может стать каждый, обладающий чувствительностью к Силе, принимающий кодекс джедая и обладающий призванием джедая (если, конечно, Совет джедаев не запретит обучение конкретной личности). * Есть некоторая неоднозначность с мидихлорианами, так как в эпизодах оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн» они не упоминаются, а Великая Сила представляется как неотъемлемая часть живой материи и жизни вообще. * Кроме того, есть некоторое несоответствие с возрастом для обучения. Совет Джедаев в фильме "Призрачная угроза" дал понять Квай-Гону Джинну, что обучение 10-летнего Энакина Скайуокера невозможно. Мейс Винду заявил, что мальчик слишком взрослый. Но чуть позже Оби-Ван Кеноби без всяких проблем начал обучать 19-летнего Люка Скайуокера. * Слово "джедай" может произноситься с ударением на любой слог. Этимология Слово джедаи обычно связывают с японскими фильмами про самураев «дзидайгеки» . Однако в ряде контекстов (высказывания президента Рональда Рейгана об «Империи Зла») джедаи вызывают ассоциации с джи-аями (GI) — солдатами США. Сам Лукас утверждал, что ему просто понравилось слово «дзидай» (с японского ВРЕМЯ, ПЕРИОД, ЭПОХА). Это слово — часть названия одного из жанров японского театра, на представлении которого и побывал автор «Звездных войн». См. также *Орден джедаев *Ранги джедаев Появление *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi'' *''''Tales of Jedi'' comics *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Lost Suns'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *'Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Rebel Dawn'' ** *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Jedi'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * Примечания и сноски Категория:Джедаи